Talk:List of Minor Characters/@comment-217.33.165.84-20190926113223
Surely in:Characters, Deceased =List of Minor Characters= EDIT COMMENTS (3) SHARE---- This is a list of minor characters appearing in the Youjo Senki series. Characters listed in this page follow these criteria: *They have their given name mentioned in one of the Youjo Senki media. *They're unnamed but have repeated appearances. *Their appearance is brief and infrequent in the series. *They didn't give any relatively major contribution to the plot, nor did they influence major characters. Contents https://youjo-senki.fandom.com/wiki/List_of_Minor_Characters# show Empire Edit Lieutenant General von Ludwig Edit The Chief of General Staff who advocates a major offensive to the North against Legadonia after their border violation. He had high expectations for both Rudersdorf and Zettour under him and was disappointed by their opposing opinion to limit themselves to internal mobilization. He was a driven leader who strived to gain more for the sake of solving their country's geopolitical situation even at the risk of jeopardizing their national defense strategy. After the Republic's declaration of war it was mentioned that there was a major re-organization within general staff, and those who were responsible in supporting a major offensive in Norden were replaced. It is not known if he was dismissed or demoted from his position. However, it's implied he is one among many that have to take responsibility for this mishap. Adjutant General Marchese Edit He is the chairman in the conference of Imperial General Staff to decide the next step of Imperial Army after Norden Incident. Colonel von Kordel Edit He is a military officer in General Staff Personnel and the one who authorized Tanya to be promoted to captain. He is also probably the one who gives General Staff's dining room 1 the nickname “Perpetual Battlefield Café”. Colonel General von Wragell Edit The commander of the Northern Army Group, one of the highest ranked and named characters from the Imperial Army shown in the series. He appeared during the meeting to decide on the winter operation against Legadonia. While he shared the same sentiment as his subordinates, he wasn't as outspoken and emotional as Lieutenant General von Schreise. He showed a degree of respect for Tanya by expressing his approval for Tanya's concern, and he restrained himself even though he was displeased by Tanya's refusal.[1]He didn't appear in the anime. Jekof von Schreise/Heinrich zu Schreise Edit He is Chief of Staff of the Northern Army Group, and the second highest ranked general that appear in Norden. He appeared earlier in anime as the general watching over CP during the arrival of 203rd Mage Battalion to Norden. He was greatly impressed by their ambitious claim to take on enemy mages by themselves and surprised by the new standard Tanya's wing set for flight mage.During Tanya's meeting with Northern Army Group, Schreise strongly oppose Tanya's strategy to pull their defensive line, believing her strategy to be cowardly. Going as far as telling her to go back to Rhine. However after the attack to Orse Fyord, it's said by Erya that he and the rest of general staff of Northern Army Group greatly respects Tanya, who contribute greatly to end their war with Legadonia. *The katakana spelling of his name indicates that his full name should be "Heinrich zu Schreise", with the particle "zu" that is found in the surnames of German nobles much like "von". *He is the only general of Northern Theater appears in anime. *His name is Jekof Schreise in light novel. Kurst von Walhorf Edit A volunteer mage who just graduated from Cadet Corps and was sent to the Rhine as part of the reinforcements from Central. He was a member of the third platoon in the 205th Mage Company under Tanya Degurechaff. Enlisting to the Imperial Army as a volunteer, he and Harald were used to being treated more favorably by superior officers according to Vicktoriya Ivanovna Serebyakov. Subsequently, he was displeased by Tanya's admonishment that, being volunteers, they had to work harder than their conscripted comrade, which lead to his rebellious behavior against her. In the Light Novel and Manga, he was assigned to the rear and killed in an artillery assault. However, Tanya didn't plot for his demise.In the anime, his role is expanded as it was implied that he had been under Tanya's leadership for quite some time instead of a brief period in the original source. His character was depicted as a patriotic yet immature and impulsive rookie who thirsted to contribute for his country. In his partnership with Harald von Vist, he seemed to be the more outspoken and dominant one, as it could be seen when his partner followed his reckless charge against Tanya's order. He talked back against Tanya on his dismissal due to his insubordination, arguing he did so for their country. This earned her ire and lead to re-assignment to a pillbox that resulted in his demise. Harald von Vist Edit An Imperial Mage hailing from the volunteer wing who graduated from the same year as Visha and Kurst. He was a member of the third platoon in the 205th Mage Company under Tanya Degurechaff. Displeased by his superior's warning to contribute for their country, he and Kurst showed rebellious behavior towards Tanya. Subsequently, he was re-assigned to the rear in a pillbox leading to his death under artillery fire.His role is expanded upon in the first episode of the anime. Harald is portrayed as a like minded comrade of Kurst who seemingly followed his lead and opinion. He joined Kurst in attacking Republican artillery against Tanya's order and supported Kurst arguing against Tanya's decision. He was assigned to the rear and killed due to Tanya's plotting. Brigadier General von Valkov Edit He is a military officer served in Norden. During the time Tanya was as a cadet in OCS, her performance in the conflict zone had caught his eye. He recommended her for war college admission. However, it was rejected by Rerugen for her age and lack of achievements. He and the Intelligence also once recommended her for the Iron Cross Second Class.[2] Ihlen Schwarzkopf Edit He is the Commander of the 205th Assault Mage Company. He is noted by Tanya as an orthodox mage with illustrious accomplishment, judging from his age and medals. Sergeant Schones Edit He is a veteran mage serving on Rhine Front. His team is also among the most senior troops on the Rhine, fighting with Tanya for several times. In the manga, he has a signature move that impresses Tanya - walking on the sky when flying. Mortiz-Paul von Hans Edit He is the Commander of the Western Army Group in anime. Captain Glein Edit He is a noble and the Captain of Battleship Basel, which is a Bayern-class super dreadnought battleship. He took part in the battle of the Osfjord, ordering Battleship Basel to provide shore bombardment and help marine corps landing. During next mission, his ship chased the Legadonian fleet yet failed to catch them. Later, his ship joined a naval exercise with 203rd Mage Battalion. He has good impression of Tanya. Anluk E. Kahteijanen Edit He is a veteran aerial mage of 203rd aerial mage battalion. During an operation in Rhine, he got acute food poisoning and was judged difficult to endure lengthy military service by the surgeon. At last, he was discharged with a disability for a long recuperation period. Tanya recognized him as a good mage, recommending him for the Field Service Badge First Class and the Disability Medal after his discharge. Captain Treizel Edit He is one of the Imperial naval captains of submarine. His submarine picked up the special ops mage company during Operation Revolving Door and participated in the mission to blockade the coast of the pocket. He was proud that his boat had been able to lend a hand to Tanya's mage unit, getting along with Tanya well. Jodok Hofen